An Opening of a Closure
by LOV3
Summary: Ai Syaorin was straight with the string of life, but when a famous Uchiha come to bring her into a certain closure, her life becomes all knotted up with new circumstances.
1. Ch 001

**Hello all, thank you for coming it to read my fanfic, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do at this moment. I've tried my best and hope it satisfies your tastes.**

**Oh oh, btw, I'm not the best at "playing" the character's from Naruto, so it will take about all of my power just to keep one character or so in line, like they would in the manga. So please forgive me with my "original characters"… I mean it's still a story, right..?**

**Disclaimer: Not me.**

New Years.  
I'm alone for the entire night, my parents went out for dinner, maybe even to a relative's house to stay for a while. I'm never alone at the house, so I have to adore the peace and stillness when I can.

Sadly, I'm the youngest child. My parents wanted another child, but my mother had a miss carriage. I was only three at the time. I remember my mother crying. She had blood on the clothes she had in her hands when she came home from the hospital. I was frightened to see my mother like that…  
The blood didn't bother me, watching her cry did.

Since I was home alone for new years, I decided to go out and train by myself. Last year I went out to eat ramen with Naruto. Sadly, he's busy with something he didn't bother to tell me about. Naruto and I are very good friends, even though he was a couple years younger than me. Uchiha Sasuke and I can deal with one another, he's a sweet boy, just a little to obsessive with his older sibling. And he's too formal for my tastes. On my way out of my house, I hurried to my woods behind my land. I'd always wished that night could be day and day could be night. We would sleep during the day and live during the night. The darkness and coolness of the night time always calmed me. That's why I come out to train for hours, after dark. Sleep was unimportant to my body. I was never really tired after I had trained for numerous hours after dark. But that really depends on that I was doing during that training period.

Breathing in and out, I continued to sooth my body slowly. I let my energy flow throughout my Chakra tunnels in my limbs. Gathering my Chakra to certain parts of my body. I put my hands together and stood straight, keeping my weight in perfect balance. I started to move my arms around, keeping my fist and muscles tight.

I was practicing my taijutsu. It's my best techniques out of Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. I don't really spend much of my time training but I seem to be naturally good at ninja skills. I've always been daydreaming, or sketching something that seems to pop into my head though, instead of paying attention in class or on missions. I'm pretty good at the other techniques also.

I twisted my arm to the side and lifted my leg in the air, into a powerful kick. I kept moving slowly. Not wanting to make a sound. And of course, it was my week point. My noise, the noise I make. I've been clumsy my entire life. Tripping over things, running into people, hitting people; the whole shebang. I still haven't gotten over it either.

When I was just about pleased on how well I was doing, I heard something crack. Something _very_ loud. At first I thought I broke something, while I was doing another slow hit, but I was wrong. I jumped at the sound and fell over on my side.

"Ow, oww." I whimpered. I was a bit stunned. I tried to reprocess at what just happened, but it took a little longer for me to do so. I quickly glanced around, trying to find the noise. I didn't have to look around myself, but above myself instead.

In the sky, there were _fireworks_?

Oh yeah. Its New Years. It must be midnight then.

I started to wonder what my parents were doing. _Hopefully enjoying themselves. I am. But the fireworks were a bit much. I'd like to know who is setting them, though… _Probably Chouji's family, or the Yamanakas. Most likely the Akimichi's.

Taking in a deep breath of air, I instantly ran towards the fireworks.

I ran through the forest and kept my eyes on the fireworks, hoping they wouldn't stop. But I'm just a worry wart like that; _I've only been running for about fifteen minutes now_. I jumped from tree to tree. Again, trying to be soundless. The only noise was the air and leaves brushing passed me.

It wasn't long before I started to notice my surroundings becoming more and more familiar. The training grounds, the KIA stone, the play ground. Now the academy should be up ahead, only around the corner. But, this pathway is the one that I would usually take to get to the academy. It was a short cut for me.

However, The Akimichi's place isn't anywhere near this way. Only Haruno Sakura's place and Naruto's…

I soon came into a clearing. It was warmer in the area, maybe because of the heat from the fireworks.

I glanced around, taking in the people and my other surroundings. I was very surprised on who was setting the fireworks, I was completely wrong with my guesses...

The _Uchiha's_.

The fireworks were still going off and I could hear some music playing. Probably a famous player, The Uchiha's are very wealthy, from the look of their homes.

I felt a little embarrassed to run into the Uchiha's party like this. Well, I didn't really run into the middle of it. I was about seventeen yards away from the actual party. I was glad not many people saw me.

Again, I was wrong.

"State your business." Someone whispered in my ear behind me. I jumped, automatically spinning around to attack the being. I was caught off guard. I didn't hear, or feel anyone come up to me. I was surprised; this individual must be a ninja, a good one.

Besides that, they blocked my attack, easily grasping my ankle. I held still, not wanting to grab any attention. I was too late on that, though.

The majority of the people was staring at me; the music was still playing. Thank kami...

My gut started to twist and turn. I felt the heat from my body seep to my face and my ears also.

_So, I ruined the party, what else can I do?_

I was interrupted by a slight pain in my ankle, the grip became tighter. They took my musing as an opening. Letting my ankle fall from the their grasp, and flashing to my wrist. The individual took my arm and twisted it behind myself. Instantly.

"Ah.." I whimpered at the slight wave of pain. I held still once again. Not wanting to fight back. Even though they were fast, I considered myself the best at taijutsu in the entire village. I would beat them.

"I told you, state your business." The person told me again. It was surely a male; the voice was deep and cold. The sound of it in my ear made me a bit nervous.

I stayed quiet; I didn't feel embarrassed any more. I was becoming bored actually. I wished I was back at my house, drawing. Instead of crashing the Uchiha's New Years party. Believe me, I'd much rather be doing something else than being here.

The grip on my wrist tightened, not like it was tight enough as it was before. I winced again, but stayed frozen. The people around me started back to what they were doing before, as if my captor knew was he was doing, and was doing it correctly.

"That's going to leave a burse you know." I told him, arching my back more. I tilted my head towards my captor, breathing in his scent. The only word I could describe the scent has been used multiple times but this smell fell perfectly into this description. _Sweet__**.**_

"How about you let me go? So my wrist won't burse tomorrow morning?" I bargained.

He didn't answer. I pouted, and began to rack my brain for anything. I didn't know who was holding me, or his name. He was strong; I knew that much.

"I'll leave if let me go." I told him.

No answer.

"So you want me to stay?" I asked, my voice full with deviousness.

Still no reply. I breathed in deeply.

"Come on now, I'm getting a bit tired of standing in this one position." I complained. I was...no…I_ already_ felt my wrist turning purple.

Then finally he spoke.

"State your business." He repeated. I sighed. Might as well tell him the story, he may let me go afterwards.

"I was at my house, sparing with myself. Then I saw fireworks. I became very curious on who was setting them off. I was sure it was Chouji's family, but never the Uchiha's. Okay? Is that all. May I go now?" I breathed, becoming very agitated; my arm was starting to go numb.  
The grip loosened but never let me free.

"You shouldn't be running around, disturbing other people's celebrations." He mumbled darkly then shoved me forward. I stumbled, extending my arms out to keep myself balanced. I stood straight up again and turning my head. To see my captor, but I saw no one. I spun around, glancing around. He was gone. Was I hallucinating? Or was it a Genjutsu?

I shrugged, turning back to the woods. I think I was relying on how Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi acted towards the world. Their mother is kind, never met their father though. But neither did I meet Uchiha Itachi.

I paced slowly into the woods. Trying to keep my eyes on the trees, I could hear voices in my head screaming at me to turn back, and to figure out who treated me like a was a dangerous imposter. Actually I was an imposter to them, but defiantly not dangerous.

* * *

Stepping out of my room, I cursed myself inwardly while examining my now purple wrist.

"That bastard." I grumbled to myself. When I got home my wrist wasn't purple, but now it's a mixture of purple _and green_!

"Ohayou Ai." My mother greeted me. I brushed my fingers through my bangs and nodded towards her.

"Ohayou mama, Nanika atta?" I asked her what's up. She smiled at me.

"Breakfast of course." I mirrored her smile.

"Did you and papa have a good time last night?" Her smile widened as she poured some sweet sauce in the bowl.

"You will not believe this Ai-" she cooed happily, "-your father and I are having another child!" She came right out with it, I sucked in a short breath of air before squealing.

"Mama! Stop teasing!" I couldn't help but smile, was that why they were gone for so long? I laughed at myself.

"Iie Ai, really." She placed the bowl of her special rice before me on the table. I smiled again, complete joy flowing over my body. The warmth of this happiness was very rare for me to feel.

"Have you told Kyu, and Kju about this?!" I nearly blurted out. I then wondered where my twin brothers were. Hopefully they'll enjoy the news just as much as my mother and I. I could see the extra bounce in my mothers steps. She sure wasn't faking this. As of right now, my day had just gotten ten times better.

"Not yet Ai. Do you mind going to go get them for me? Wake them?" My mother placed the rest of the blows for my brothers and her. Before sitting down at the table.

"Of course, be back in a second." I breathed.

I raced up the steps quickly, ran down the hall way and skidded to a stop in front of my twin brothers room.

"Cover up cuz' Ai is comin'!" I screamed while kicking at the door. Just after I placed my foot on the door, I heard one thump, then the second. My lips curved.

"Did that hurt?" I snorted, then I heard groans.

"Leave us-" one twin started, "-ALONE." The other finished. I laughed again. Oh the joy of this job, I do it every morning - Unless they have missions…

"Get up!" I stomped my foot against the door again.

"NOOO!!" They said in union, I started to get a little agitated.

"Hurry, now. Mother wants you both to get down, she have something important to tell you both." I said to the door before I turned around and started back to the kitchen.

Before I even had a few feet from their door, I felt two flashes of air blow passed me. Leaving me with my dark hair in my face. And again, no more than two steps and I heard yelling again.

"A baby?!" My mother sure was quick with words. I felt my lips twitch into a smile. Just something my mother has specialized in other than cooking and motherly things.

I hurried back to my seat at the table and watched my family. They chattered about the little details about the up-coming new born.

Of course my brothers hoped for a boy, I really didn't mind. I just wanted my family happy, boy or girl I'd be satisfied.

I quickly finished my breakfast, excused myself from the table and hurried off for the rest of my day.

* * *

I had very simple missions that day, I finished three in a day. Not my best but I was happy. Of course they were solo missions, so they were easier for me. I am an Anbu, I specialize in all of the three categories; Assassination, Espionage, and Protection. My favorite is the Espionage, but the easiest for me is the protection. And the assassination is just a bore in my opinions.

I started to feel a bit of uneasiness on my way home from my last mission, and I didn't have a reason why. My day had gone by smoothly, and I had done no wrong. Well, that I knew of. And then something hit me…

_A-oof!_

With my natural reflexives I caught whatever was coming at me. It didn't come at me with much force but it was able to knock me to the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry Ai-san!" I opened my eyes to another dark pair that mirrored my own.

"It's absolutely fine Sasuke-san," I smiled at him. "I wasn't watching where I was going, forgive me." I helped him back to his feet and brushed myself off. He must have just been let out of the academy because he still had his The sudden uneasiness still rests in the pit of my chest. Hopefully this eerie feeling will soon leave me to peace, I had a lot planed for tomorrow.

When I looked back down at Sasuke he suddenly moved from his spot. He had started running towards his compound. As he ran I could hear his little breathing and foot steps, but something was sharply covering over the petite noises. Screaming, near the Uchiha's section of the village, and my home was only one house away from their section.

As my breathing and heart kicked in¾as well as panic¾I instantly mimicked the little Uchiha's actions, running desperately towards my home..

* * *

**I like it, but some things happened a bit to fast..  
Forgive any typos, mistakes, etc etc. I wouldn't mind some help, lol.  
Review, please?**


	2. Ch 002

**_Iie: No  
Hai: Yes  
Arigatou: Thank you  
Demo: But_**

**_--_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Two**

I followed closely behind the Young Uchiha and kept my eyes on the road before us. The closer we got the more nauseated I felt. I could now see fire, and mixtures of fresh blood and actual fear. I never wanted to even hear the things that I might have to endure while I arrive to the village and my house. A shiver went throughout my body as I pictured the rest of my relatives and friends in pain, being tortured and killed. The thoughts became even more vivid while I heard screaming and muffled _clanks_ and_ slaps_.

I bit my lip and quickly took a hold of the young Uchiha, then quickly vanishing from the road. Reappearing at the Uchiha's front door. Uchiha Sasuke quickly struggled in my grip, I immediately drop him. He got from his knees and ran awkwardly inside his home. I watched him disappear before I turned to look around the landscape.

Lifeless bodies lying everywhere. Spare weapons either left in the bodies or on the ground. Many objects where now distorted or on fire. Other objects looked like they had been thrown around out of their original place.

I cringed at the sight of all the blood, even though I never feared it. I actually enjoyed the scent and sight of blood. But I could pick out some of my friends from them. Luckily I didn't see or notice their bodies on the ground.

I could still hear the fires crackling and the low yelping of the young Uchiha. He didn't seem to be in pain, he just kept calling for his brother and parents. Until, I heard a very familiar pair of screams.

My brothers!

My hearted skipped before I appeared in my kitchen of my house. I sniffed the air and quickly looked around, my face hardened into stone. Blood was everywhere, the house was in such a wreck I nearly didn't recognize it and I thought I was in the wrong house.

But my thoughts instantly rearranged itself while I heard a choke and a stronger scent of blood. I winced as I laid my eyes on my parents. It was the more repulsive thing I had ever seen in the thirteen years of my life. It was like Hell had came to my home.

My Father's body was hanging from the wall. A Kanata through his head and his eyes had been ripped out, they were now in his mouth. His legs were bent, and tied in a such a distorted way it was so hard to describe it. His arms were cut up that his muscles and bone were clearly visible. His blood was still flowing out of his wounds, he probably didn't die to long ago. He surely put up a fight, he still had a Kunai gripped in his bloody fingers.

When my eyes lingered to my Mother, I felt my knees give out and my heart shutter in pain. My entire body was pulsing so slowly and I felt nothing else but pain within my chest, beating viciously in my rip cage. My other scents had shut down, I felt like I was watching it so far away. The sounds of dripping blow seemed so far, and so low yet so close and so thick.

The scent was horrid, I had my fingers clasped over my nose. Tears rolling over my pale fingers, I was so tense I couldn't move without all of my will power.

My Mother was half nude and her hair was chopped short. Stuffed into her eyes and mouth similar to my fathers torturing ways. Hanging from the wall, eyes cut out and body bruised and cut up like raw meat. Later I tore my eyes from her face to her stomach, it was ripped open. I was now trembling with sadness and emotional pain.

Her position was pointing to something, she was reaching out for something. My eyes followed it with stunned eyes, then I lost all emotion with what I had found at the end of the path.

Two small human-like figures were nailed to the wall with Kunai. Hanging from their shoulders.

The un-born babies.

They were a boy and a girl, maybe twins. I didn't know. They didn't looked tortured expect from the Kunai driven into their boney shoulders. Apparently my Mother was pregnant longer than I had thought.

I felt a smile grow upon my lips. I laughed at myself, I was sitting on my knees in my families blood, with my parents and was to be future siblings corps hanging from a walls in my family room. I could hold in the twisted snicker but I easily let it escaped my full lips.

I think I had gone insane.

I closed my eyes and fell to the floor. Breathing it the drying blood all around the room. I smelt my parents. My Mother's scent was easy to smell but my Father's was more difficult to find. The majority of his flesh was scattered around the room, along with my Mothers.

I was still trembling violently, I couldn't control it.

So many things was kicking around my head. I felt my brain shut down, but the pointless thoughts continued. Whispering voices clicked in my head, like a leak in the roof that just has to land on your forehead on your bed…_You should kill yourself, you should find this person and beg for them to kill you. Run away and sell your body to people to get money, then get a very skilled sensei to teach you to kill the person that did this. No, you should just steal the money. Maybe go around and kill people. Isolate yourself from others and just sit there and die slowly. _

But most of the thoughts were so pointless to me. I had to keep living, right? Of course I was taught that when I was very small, I still had so much to do! I had only started with my life...

Everything seemed so dark, so still. Barely moving, almost like it was in slow motion. It was odd that no one else was coming. There were fires going on and screaming. Wouldn't anyone come to see what was going on? Though, it didn't matter. It had started, and it was over with. My body's pulsing never seemed to slow though it had sped up when I looked at my un-born siblings and fell the floor. They didn't need this. _I didn't need this._ I didn't want to move. I didn't want to breathe, I didn't want to have my blood moving in my veins. I closed my eyes and held my breath. Telling myself I was just as dead as they were. I was dying, and I was just unconscious.

Soon the thought of my brothers seeped into my mind. I heard them scream before so they must be dead also. My head thumped with agonizing pain as I opened my eyes to meat my un-born siblings. I felt the realities rush back to me, I had myself thinking that I was dying, but I knew I couldn't keep that up for long.

I timidly rose from the floor and gazed out into the hallway. It didn't waste my time walking up the stairs, slipping every once and a while from my useless shaking.

I made it to my twin brother's door and slid it open. Nothing was in there, I narrowed my eyes and looked more carefully. Wonderful. They had taken their bodies. Whoever did this unforgivable and sick act.

I huffed out a grunt of anger as I started my way down to the stairs again; into my kitchen to continue to think about things. I had to kick out a few papers and broken pieces of glasses out of my path to get by.

I had started to sit down at the kitchen table before I heard Sasuke scream from his home, it was only one or two houses away from mine. I snapped my head up and reluctantly started into a wobbly sprint.

I threw open the door and ran down the hallway, luckily the Uchiha's had no stairs, so I could get there much quicker. I came to, two wooden doors and swiftly kicked it open. The scent of blood blew in my face.

I flinched back at the sudden smell and blinded me for a few seconds. Before I felt my body being shoved backwards. I caught a glimpse of sharp eyes and lips. I didn't actually have full control of my eyes because they were still straining to see what was in the dark room. I could smell Sasuke-san and another scent, I also recognized. But not fully…

I quickly shot up while the anonymous scent and along with his or her chakra disappeared. I crawled over to the limp and quivering form and brought it to my arms.

"Sasuke-san!" I called to him, only to be interrupted by his hollow voice.

"H-Hee…He..He said..th-t-that I wasn't…He…" Sasuke's wide eyes burned right into mine, I mirrored his pain and sadness. "He what? He who Sasuke-san?" I whispered to him my voice just as hollow as his.

Slowly and tenderly I began to caress his cheek. He began to sob against my chest and weakly started to shake me.

"W-wha…Itachi…" He hissed angrily into my shirt. I started to rub his back. Did his brother also do this to me?

"What did he do Sasuke-san?" I said flatly, still shaking myself. He tried to push away from me, I could tell he wanted to run, and be isolated, but that was something I know neither of us wanted at the moment.

"He said…said.." He sobbed and shifted uncomfortably in my hold.

"It's okay Sasuke-san, you can tell me." I swallowed as I spotted the source of the sudden gust of blood that nearly knocked me over when I first walked into the room. His parents laid on the floor, not too far from Sasuke and I.

I glared at the bodies, while I waited for Sasuke to calm down and talk to me. I noticed that his parents bodies weren't torn up like my families. Apparently the older Uchiha did do this. He took pity on his family so he didn't torture them, but he felt nothing for complete strangers.

I held him tighter and moved my hand from his back to his hair. Stroking it softly, trying to calm myself also.

"He told…me that I…wasn't worth ke-killing. A-And…I…" he stopped there. Refusing to say anything else. I let the torn boy rest and held him in my arms. I kept telling him I was sorry, until I had him nodding off, sniffing in his sleep and cursing his brother to Hell. I smiled wickedly at his dreams. He was so young. He didn't deserve this sick and horrendous event. He was just a child, only beginning at the unfair game of life. But his dice was thrown in too soon. He knew it too.

I had brought him to the hospital and told the other Anbu about it, every piece except my brother's bodies disappearing. I told the Black Ops that the killer had completely destroyed them with some Genjutsu. They believed me.

And with a small smile I walked out of the hospital without another word.

* * *

For every month that went by I kept to myself. Missions, cleaning, and eating. Thankfully, I never had to pay for anything because the Hokage told me himself that he would pay for everything. I had thanked him and gladly took this assistance. I told him I would work part time though, and pay him whenever he or I felt like it.

I trained in most of my free time. It was the only time I felt neutral or some what normal. No pain, but no peace. I just went numb. Surprisingly my hate for the anonymous killer died every time I hit something, every day at my training I would feel a big hand-full of my hatred disappear. I barely felt it even now, I didn't want revenge. I didn't feel anger towards him or her, whoever (s)he was. I just really wanted to talk to the being.

All I really felt was emptiness, most of my emotions had been let loose and so quickly forgotten when I saw my parents and future siblings.

I still held the feeling of hope for my brothers. If they took my brother's then they must have taken them…but I didn't know if they were alive or not. I had no proof that they were still living or not. It bothered me the most. My remaining family members could be out there still alive and I'm just sitting here! But…what could I do? I'm only a thirteen year old ninja. I was just about useless, or that what I told myself day in and day out. I couldn't pick with one I was though. I just think about it.

I would sit on my on the foot of my bed and just sit there. Basically doing nothing but breathe and blink. Hardly ever moving.

I enjoyed it greatly though, no noise but the boxy sounds outside my window. Luckily I wasn't bothered by all the memories that swayed around me from the house. I just felt like my parents and brothers were still alive, but I still knew a great deal that they weren't. Although I still thought highly that my twin brothers were still breathing and kick like always. There was still a chance, hopefully…

* * *

I continued with my missions and cleaning. My house was never out of place. It was always clean, I didn't really had anything else to do. I had so much free time. Though, I would train if I had the time and I wasn't in my room thinking to myself.

I would visit Uchiha Sasuke three times a week. I would even cook him dinner. We seemed to be ourselves when we were around each other. We both knew what it felt like, to be…broken.

But Sasuke thrived for something, something I didn't care much about.

_Revenge. _

After about a year I had the entire story out Sasuke. It was Itachi who did all of the killing, but Sasuke didn't know if he was alone or not. So I wasn't positive if Itachi was actually the killer of my family. Sasuke and I really didn't know what to do, be normal? Live like it never happened?

However, we both trained to become stronger, but a little more truth to that was on Sasuke-san's side though. I told myself. I just trained for all the shit in my head to stop.

Sasuke and I seemed to have trouble with the village, it kept growing each day. Neither of us could fine complete peace. Of course my home didn't cause me much pain from the good memories but I still felt so uncomfortable. Just knowing the _bad_ memories, it is what nearly brought me the edge of insanity.

I had discussed many things with Sasuke while I spent time with him, while training, over a cup of tea, or on a walk around the village. The time flew by so slowly yet so quickly. It would stop, then flash by me like the wind. But I felt like time was running out on me…too slowly. By the end of the year, just before I turned fifteen, I wanted to leave this village. But I was stressed on how to tell Sasuke. He needs me, he'll have no one else. Maybe that Naruto kid he likes to talk to me about every once and a while, but he can't help him. From what he's been through, I only think I can do so.

I told myself just to tell him straight out, but be kind about it. I suppose, after I become a Missing Nin' I could probably stop by and catch up with him. It wasn't all bad…right?

* * *

"Sasuke-bozu, come here please," I called after him lightly. He answered quickly from his kitchen, bringing the cups of tea with him and sat down across from me at the table.

"Hai Ai-chan?" He asked evenly, with a small smile on his lips.

"I have something important to tell you, and you have to promise me that you will not over react to it? Understand?" I breathed, seeming bored. He didn't answer but nodded slightly, I could tell the poor boy was frightened.

"Sasuke-kun." I glanced at him before returning my dark eyes to my tea. He still hadn't touched his cup yet.

"I'm going, well, to put it simply Sasuke-kin…I'm going to leave." I mumbled carefully. At first Sasuke didn't move or blink, he just started at me. I refused to look at his eyes, knowing I will automatically change my mind if I did.

"You will what?" He asked.

"No, Sasuke-kun, I am." I corrected him softly. His eye brows pulled together in anger and confusion.

"Is this what you meant by 'freeing yourself from this place?' Ai-san?" He asked angrily. I shivered at the change of the honorific. He did do that when he was angry though...

"Hai, demo, Sasuke-kun I need to leave. This village is only throwing me around. I would think it would be best for me if I became a Missing Nin'." I started to fumble with the tea cup. He hissed at the word Missing Nin'. I closed my eyes and suddenly looked at him. Straight into his eyes. Shock, pain, sadness.

"Sasuke-kun, please. I don't want to hurt you! I will come back, every three months, I will come to visit you! I promise, I know the Hokage very well, just as well as his grandson! After I'm done with my…vacation I will be brought back to the village." I raised slightly, only trying to reason with him. I didn't want him angry with me just before I left.

"Demo, it's all about you isn't it! You are acting like Itachi! Not caring about anyone else, just what's good for you!" He spat, anger engulfing his features.

"Sasuke-kun, please. I-" he cut me off.

"What if you get captured, or killed. What if they won't let you back in the village Ai-san? What if they kill you instead? Who will I have? I don't want you to leave, I don't want you killed!" He rose to his feet, I was now staring up at him.

"Iie Sasuke-kun, I am an Anbu! I know how to take care of myself. Please, just calm down." I frowned sadly at him. Sasuke watched me for a moment, trying to stop the fuming arguments in his head, before he stiffly sat back down to his seat.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun," I thanked him and took a sip of tea, refreshing my dry throat.

"Sasuke-kun. I will _not_ leave you. I will _not_ get killed. If I do, I will have to come back to you as a spirit because I will never leave you alone with the state that you're in!" I gave him a thoughtful look and tilted my head to the side, waiting for his answer.

There was a long pause, each second felt like a stab at my chest, it still continued. I blinked slowly and watched as the young Uchiha's gaze danced around the room. He was thinking hard.

Finally he spoke to me.

"But what about me? Why don't you take me with you?" He said lowly, his voice nearly cracking.

This took me by surprise, I shifted back and started at him with a torn face, I didn't even think about bringing him. Because if I did he would get hurt! He would be in danger, I didn't want him out of the village, where he isn't safe!

"Ai-chan…" He began but I could feel tears well in my eyes, but I didn't move to stop them from falling down my face.

"Why don't you take me with you?" It seemed more like a plea.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're torturing me…" I sobbed, my nose full of the strong scent of salt from my tears.

The young Uchiha slowly rose and walked over to me, his face also saddened.

"Ai-chan, can't you take me with you?" More tears began to fall fro my face, onto my legs.

Sasuke had me in a tight hug, holding me close to him. I had my face in his hair.

Maybe I was over reacting myself, but I couldn't stop. I hadn't prepared for his when I was going to tell him I was leaving.

"Be-Because Sasuke-kun, you'll be much safer here, and you'll miss your friend, that Naruto boy…"

"No Ai-chan! He doesn't matter, he doesn't understand like you do! He didn't lose his family like you and I!" He shook in my hold.

"Demo Sasuke-kun, you will miss them. Isn't he your friend? I know that he never had a family. He may not know what it is like to lose a family but he knows how lonely you and I are." I breathed in his ear.

"I would take you Sasuke-kun, if I could. But if you did go they would notice us more, and you still haven't school yet…"

"I don't care." He growled. I smiled at him, my tears had slowed and dried.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I'll be back in three months, people in this village will easily forget about me, and when you get older, I promise you that I will come and take you with me. Just at this moment, you're too innocent, too young." I explained to him.

He took a deep breath and shifted.

"Every three months, right?" he told me softly, before smiling slightly at me. I groaned happily and held him tighter. I wiggled in his hold with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Arigatou, Arigatou!" I rocked him in my arms, feeling a but lighter than I did moments before, the tightness my chest has lifted.

"J-Just, every three months right?" He repeated himself, I stopped and looked at him firmly before nodding.

"Hai! Of course Sasuke-kun! I promise you with my heart that I'll be back!" I placed my hand over my chest and smiled at Sasuke, even though a voice in my head told me: _You have no heart Ai, you don't anymore._

**I'm so sorry for the more _Sasuke-kun _inseat of _Itachi-kun_! Believe me, after this Chapter where will be a lot less Sasuke-kun!  
****But if you want more Itachi-kun, you have to review. Please. Comments and Critiques, please and thank you! **


	3. Ch 003

**Yes! Chapter three, I'm seriously needing a life. I'm so bored lately and the reason is for that is because I'm getting kicked off of the computer(or just loosing interest in it) and I'm not thinking of anything reasonable to draw lately. So be happy for my sister's hard ass and my artist block…well if you like my stories at least.**

**Oh, and I went over my last two chapters. Good god I made a HUGE mistake! Haha, if you people would read it you would've told me sooner, but oh well. I'm used to just reading my own stories. Thanks though.**

Chapter three

The time I left, no, escaped from The Hidden Leaves I felt so much lift off me. I could breathe better and even noticed my movement was much faster. It was like I was born again. Starting a new life. Well I was, and in a matter of years I was going to bring Sasuke with me. He will feel the same relief soon. I promised him.

I kept as far as I could from my ex-village. Trying to keep as much distance away from them, luckily no one found me. For the past two or so years I have been a Missin Nin. And enjoying it as if it was heaven. I could do what I wanted with no '_whatever"_Kage telling me to go on stupid missions or people crowding around me telling me or wanting to know about the sudden killing. This was peaceful and easy, my life was completely better!

I had a nice job and a wonderful apartment. It was simple but modern, it kept me happy while I was home.

Thankfully the village I was now in had very few people in it, but it was enormous. No ninjas, not even a Kage, I was relieved. I didn't have to change my appearance, unless I saw ninja's from the Hidden Leaves, then I'd change my form complete and mask my chakra. But still, no suspicious people come to me or anything. I barely even spoke at all, I really didn't mind though.

I had a few days before I went to see Sasuke again. Since he went after Orochimaru we had to change are meetings around slightly. I continued to meet him, of course, but it was much more difficult because Orochimaru liked to move _so damn much!_ But I dealt with it and sucked it up.

I threw down my jacket and continued to talk to myself inwardly. I had finished training for the day and was heading to get more food supplies. Hopefully I won't have to stay out too long. I really wanted to sleep. I had work tomorrow.

Without thinking much of it I started walking into my room and threw off my worn clothes, I just had to get these bloody clothes off and clean myself. I was still bleeding from my forearm and knees. I had practiced until I bleed. I was seeming to do that lately.

I sighed and rinsed off my raw skin and cleaned out the dirt. I looked around my bathroom searching for some wraps.

When finished bandaging myself and dressing I swiftly took my coat and paced down my buildings' stairs.

Shopping was easy and quick, I had gotten everything I had written on my list and was now heading back to my apartment. The bags were cutting off my blood flow in my fingers so I stopped for a second to readjust them in my hands.

Before I could even start walking again I felt something come at me. My senses peeked and I snapped up my head, then darting my eyes towards the object.

The next thing I knew I had my entire body tense, adrenaline flowing rapidity throughout my body. My heart was thumping oddly and my breath was at a halt.

My bags that were in my left hand was now on the ground, milk flowing out on the ground freely and fruits rolling around the ground at my feet.

My eyes were suddenly alert and sharp. I smelt blood, my own blood. It was from my hand.

I stopped there, and searched the area. Nothing suspicious, not even any Chakra. I growled angrily and looked at the heavy object in my hand.

It was a Kunai with a note on it, I felt my body twitch with surprise and shock. All I could think of at the moment was:

_Ohh shit! Shit, shit, shiit!_

I looked around the area again before I started to pick up my food, then shoved my bloody hand in my pocket. Now I had to go get half of my supplies again! I whined to myself. I had to get more bandages too. I took in a sharp breath then I started back to the market to retrieve the fresh food I needed, again.

LINE

The apartment was quiet and clean, nothing was out of place, that I could see at least. Fully scanning the rooms and searching for type of other note of some kind I had noticed nothing, or no one else has been here but me. I could only smell my scent and I didn't sense anything but my own chakra here.

I rushed over to my counter, forgetting to take off my jacket and shoes. I pulled out the Kunai with the notice still tightly tied to it.

It was pretty sad no one noticed the deadly weapon flying through the crowd. No one even flinched or screamed. It could tell you that these people really didn't pay much attention to their surroundings.

I stared at the Kunai and smelt something. I couldn't make out what it was but it seemed so…well I didn't really know. I just felt alert to this scent, or, or…drawn to it. Even if I touched it I could vividly see the owner of this Kunai hold it his or her self. Then, something clicked in my head.

Maybe it was my killer! Itachi? Wasn't he in the Akatsuki now?

I shook my head and untied the string around the note. I dropped the Kunai and started to read.

_Ai, _

_It's a pleasure to finally meet you, or as I should say watch you._

I rolled my eyes, this person likes to joke.

_It's sad to say though you can't see me, and I hope to keep it that way for a while. Until I think it's the write time. And yes, I suppose you're wondering who I am and why you're so important that I had to keep my identity secret to you. Well, it's because I have been told from my leader that he would like you to become an ally to the Akatsuki. We all know you're a Missin Nin and we've been watching you for the past few months. And lucky for me I've been the one that's done most of the surveillance. I have enjoyed watching you, it was been very amusing for me, I hope you don't mind. Oh, don't fret now, I turned away when you were changing and what not. I may be a Akatsuki member but I have manners. I will send to you another time, rest well love._

I was beyond pissed. I was entirely ashamed of myself that I couldn't notice a simple Akatsuki member! How could I have missed him? I would train with the Hokage and I would be able to notice his Chakra! He be as good as the Akatsuki.

I cringed and threw down the note. Kicking the Kunai out of my way and heading towards the kitchen window. I threw it open and popped out my head. from the third story I should be able to get a good look around this place…

_But, I still don't sense anything!_

Unbelievable, this was insane! Where should I go? Would they turn me in if I don't accept, or if they change their mind about me? Damn it no, calm down Ai. Think and breathe.

So this is a Akatsuki member for sure, most lightly a male. His personality is difficult to pick out just from one little note, so I'll have to wait for more notes to come in before I can take the information I know then do my research. Or can I start on my research now? No no, I'll wait. I need to take my time on this and see what they want with me. However, I would still need to know all I can about the members if they didn't want me anymore. So just a little research would do, nothing hardcore.

I cleared my through as I pulled back from the window frame, keeping the window open; just in case he wanted to send another note.

So much suddenly coming at me, and I had two more days before I went to see Sasuke in the village of the Night. Orochimaru let me see Sasuke whenever I wanted, so I had nothing against him. Unless Sasuke didn't tell him about our meetings. Oh joy, I may have another problem starting to bubble in my hands.

I mad a few mental notes to make sure I wouldn't get easily captured by the Akatsuki: Save up on food, no shopping for a while until I know for at least five days I haven't gotten a note, then I could go out and restock on supplies. No going out for dinner or the training grounds. Yes, do it meant I couldn't leave my apartment at all, expect for the meetings with Sasuke.

For the pass few hours I didn't move from my seat in my kitchen chair. I felt so revealed, so naked almost. I just wasn't used to people watching me, for years I've been in a rock, doing my own thing, until now. The Akatsuki wanted me, or that's what they're thinking about…Hold on!

Wait, now that I'm thinking about it, what would they want with me? I have no special Kekkei Genkai, or some fantastic Genjutsu. Yes, I was working on mastering the Ninjutsu I do have but it's just…one that isn't finished. I still have so much more work on it, at least I think. But still, I had one good Ninjutsu/Genjutsu and I was excellent with Taijutsu. What would they possible want with me?

I promised myself I would ask the next time the Akatsuki member sent me a note. Although, I didn't have enough patients to wait for the next time he would contact me…

I quickly jumped from my chair and stumbled over to my living room. I turned to my desk and searched for a pen and paper. When I finished with my note I threw down the pen and hurried into my bed room, then I shot back to my window. I took my Kunai and hastily stabbed it into the wooden part of my window. I looked around and scanned the area.

"Maybe you'll be able to see this Akatsuki-san." I didn't really know his name, so I settled with that, I know he wouldn't mind.

I already knew that he wouldn't want me knowing his identity yet, so I told myself to pull away from the window and preoccupy myself. So I told myself to go shower, even though I had earlier before I did so. Trying to take as much time as I could.

I was just stepping out of my bathroom to get my clothes, until I heard a thick _dink dink._ I shot my eyes over to my bedroom door and dropped my clothes. I quickly made my way to the window, while trying not to slip. I was still dripping from my shower.

I felt my body thump roughly when I saw the Akatsuki cloak. But it was only seconds, and I was too interested in the cloak before I let my eyes flicker up to the face. But he had already disappeared. I felt my face burn with anger.

I shoved my head out the window again and screamed.

"You ass hole, just at least tell me which one you are or something!" I could have sworn I heard a even laugh. I ran a hand through my dripping hair and took the Kunai.

I didn't hesitate to pull off the note and read it.

_No, you won't know that answer until we figure that out ourselves. And I must apologize, I got a brief glance of you while you were retrieving your clothes, but I promise it will not happen again. I must be more careful, shouldn't I?_

_I also promise to tell you exactly what we will do with you when we know the answer ourselves so rest well, Love._

I felt a faint blush rush to my face before sighed and began walking back to my bedroom. I think I may have been more embarrassed if I knew who he was. But at this moment, I didn't really care if he saw me nude. I just wanted to know who was actually watching me and what they wanted with me.

Within minutes, I began to ponder if I actually wanted to join the Akatsuki or not. I had answered that question easily. No. Sasuke would be so hurt, because of his brother. He would probably think I had left him. And also the fact that I would be following orders of someone, _again._

I continued to brainstorm on anything else that popped in my head, slowly drifting away from the Akatsuki subject, and heading to Sasuke I had started to pack.

"Food, weapons, clothes, and medical items." I think I was set, but I also needed my sleeping bag, I think that was in my storage room. But again, just before I could start towards my living room I heard another _dink._ But this one was much more louder. I knitted my brows together and started to the window.

"What th-" I was cut off but a hand waving at me, then disappearing.

_Good god, what does he want with me…or have they already came to a conclusion?! _

I swallowed and slowly moved my hand to the Kunai on the wooden frame while trying to calm my racing blood.


End file.
